


Waffles

by suchaehwa



Series: Clay Spenser- centric [4]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Clay Spenser- centric, Explosions, Gen, Human shield, Hurt Clay Spenser, Protective Clay Spenser, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaehwa/pseuds/suchaehwa
Summary: Clay takes Jason’s son Mikey out for lunch when a bomb goes off inside the mall, Clay saves Mikey and gets hurt in the process





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Another whumptober fic! This time it's no.2 (Explosion) and no.4 (Human Shield)  
To be honest, I'm not that proud over this because I couldn't get the story to flow the way I wanted it to but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless and that it isn't too bad!

“So…what do you think?” Mikey asks with his mouth full of blueberry pancakes and Clay shoves a tissue to his face to stop it all from falling it out, “I think I’ve just found my new favorite place,” he answers happily and takes another bite. He’d been a bit worried when Jason asked him to watch Mikey for a couple of hours, especially because he’d have to fix him lunch, and Clay really didn’t want to poison Jason’s kid and burn down his kitchen. Luckily Mikey knew exactly where to go.

Mikey grabs the syrup bottle and goes to pour more onto his already dripping pancakes when someone yells loudly from somewhere outside of the diner, with a frown Clay puts his fork down and stands up to check.

There’s a woman standing in the middle of the mall right outside of the diner and she’s shouting like there’s no tomorrow, Clays about to turn around and tell Mikey that the poor woman’s probably drunk when he catches sight of something all too familiar to him in her hand and before Mikey can get a word out Clay’s throwing himself on top of him and tackling them both to the ground. Not even a second later the bomb goes off and everything around them plummets into chaos. Tables fly left and right and the sound of glass being broken surrounds them.

Something heavy lands on top of them and a stabbing pain shoots through Clay’s neck, a second later something warm travels down Clay’s front and onto Mikey’s shirt and face. They stay put for a while, in case there’s a second bomb, but when nothing happens for a while and everything around them begins to stop falling or breaking, Clay jumps into action.

“Mikey, you alright!” he asks frantically, probably way too loudly as well but he can’t hear anything over the ringing in his ears and the shouts of pain from all the people around them. “Mikey!” the boy in question groans under him and manages to mumble a weak _yes_ and Clay begins to lift himself off to check for himself. He finds the task difficult as it turns out that the weight on top of him is a body, he rolls to the side and as soon as the man is off of him, he rolls back to check on Mikey, “where’s all this blood coming from, Mikey?” he practically yells and Mikey, eyes blown wide and terrified, points to Clay’s neck. Immediately a hand flies up to check and he feels how the back of his neck is sticky with blood, he wipes it on his pants and smiles reassuringly at Mikey. He’ll take care of that later.

“We’re gonna be okay kid,” he assures Mikey and grabs him by the cheeks, “I need you to hold onto me, okay?” when Mikey nods he grabs him from under the armpits and lifts him off the floor and into his arms, “keep your eyes closed, okay little guy? No peeking”

“No peeking,” the small voice says right beside his ear and Clay gives him a squeeze before he begins to maneuver around the broken chairs and tables inside the diner, and he’s extra careful not to step on any of the bodies strewn across the floor. When he walks past a dead pregnant woman he puts a hand on the back of Mikey’s neck and pushes him deeper into his neck, there’s no way he’s letting him see this. They make their way to the windows which have been blown out by the blast and Clay hauls himself through one of them and hits the grass outside.

Already he can see ambulances, firemen, and police pulling up to the scene and he begins to run straight for one of the ambulances, desperate to have them check Mikey over.

“Hey!” he yells and catches the attention of a paramedic unloading a stretcher, “hey! I need help!” the paramedic sprints forward, his partner not far behind, and Clay lowers Mikey to the ground, “you gotta let them check that you’re okay, buddy,” he tells him in what he hopes is a comforting voice, but his heart almost breaks when he sees the tears running down Mikey’s cheeks.

“Hey, you’re okay, we’re both okay,” he shushes gently and wipes the tears away, “they gotta make sure you’re not hurt,” he explains and Mikey hiccups but nods understandingly. The paramedic puts a hand on Mikey’s shoulder and begins to steer him towards the ambulance, but not before saying, “you should let my partner check you over, sir,” but Clay waves dismissively. “I’m fine,” he answers automatically, but as he moves to follow them to the ambulance he begins to feel faint, “I’m okay,” he tries to reassure them, “just make sure that he’s-“ he trails off as an overwhelming dizzy spell takes over and the last thing he hears are the desperate calls of the paramedics, “sir! Sir, can you hear me? Sir-“

****

A knock on the door interrupts whatever commander Shaw was about to say and every head in the room turns to the door, a woman peeks her head in, “I’m sorry to disturb you but there’s been an incident at the Dayton mall and we’re sending military personnel to aid.”

“What kind of incident?” Blackburn asks and the woman’s face turns grim, “a bomb,” she answers and Jason’s out of his seat before she’s even done, “I gotta go,” he says and commander Shaw sneers, “we have enough capable people to send for you to be able to sit this one out, we do have a meeting to fini-“

“My son is at that mall,” and without waiting for an answer he runs out the door, the only thing on his mind is the safety of his son. He pulls out his phone and pulls up Clay’s contact. He presses call and waits for the all too familiar voice to pick up but when the call goes to voicemail the pit in his stomach grows.

-_Call me as soon as you get this_

Just as he presses send his phone lights up with an incoming call, but it isn’t from Clay. “Is this Jason Hayes I’m speaking to?” the man on the other side of the line asks and Jason answers hastily, “I have your son here at St Marshall’s Hospital, I believe he’d like to speak with you,” there’s a rustling on the other side of the line before the small voice of his son is heard, “dad,” it’s all Jason needs and he practically collapses in relief. “Mikey! Oh god, Mikey, are you okay?”

“I-I’m okay dad, w-where are y-you?”

“I’m on my way buddy, I’ll be there soon,” he unlocks his car and practically throws himself inside, “where’s uncle Clay? Is he with you?” he’s about to curse the kid out for leaving his child alone but the next words from Mikey has him reconsidering that thought, “I-I don’t know w-where he is, h-he was really h-hurt, dad,” Jason’s foot hits the gas pedal and he speeds out of the parking lot.

He probably breaks a couple of speeding limits on his way to the hospital but all he wants to do is wrap his son in his arms and never let go, “I h-have to hang u-up dad, other’s n-need to use t-the phone.”

Jason tries to pretend the shakiness of his son’s voice isn’t breaking his heart, “okay buddy, I’ll be there as fast as I can, okay?”

“Okay,” and before he has the time to say goodbye the line cuts off. Without hesitation he calls Ray.

“Hey Jase, how’s it-“

“Have you heard the news?”

There’s a pause on the other side of the line before Ray’s voice interrupts it, “no, what’s going on?”

“A bomb went off at the Dayton mall, Mikey’s at St Marshall’s hospital but he’s fine, I don’t know where Spenser is though but apparently, he’s hurt,”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, how soon can you be here?”

“Give me twenty minutes,” and with that Jason hangs up.

He pulls up to the hospital not long after and practically runs out of his car, the E.R is a mess and there are people everywhere, injured and screaming and crying and it’s not something Jason hasn’t seen before, but he’s never seen it at home. Not like this.

“Mikey!” he yells into the crowd of people who are all looking for missing loved ones, “Mikey!” he calls again and suddenly there’s a body tightly wrapped around him and hanging on for dear life, “dad!” Mikey cries and Jason’s arms close around him. “I got you, I got you,” he mumbles both to reassure Mikey but also himself, he doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost him.

“Uncle Clay g-got really hurt, he p-passed out and then t-they took him a-away!” Jason closes his eyes and gives himself a moment to breathe out, of course the kid gets hurt, of course he does. “Did they say where they were taking him?” he asks calmly as to not frighten Mikey even more, “M-Marshall’s,” _that’s a start, he’s somewhere in this hospital, I can work with that._ _But first, Mikey._

“And you? You’re okay?” only then does he take notice of the bandage on the back of Mikey’s head and the blood on the front of his shirt, “it’s not m-mine, it’s Clay’s,” Mikey mumbles as he sees his dad’s gaze on his shirt.

“And your head?” Jason chooses to ignore the large amount of blood on Mikey’s shirt, his thoughts are of no good to his terrified son, “I hit it when u-uncle Clay p-pushed me to the g-ground, but I’m a-alright,” tears begin to trail down Mikey’s cheeks again and Jason quickly wipes them away with his thumbs and soothingly caresses Mikey’s cheeks. “I’m sure he’s oka-“

“Jason!” Ray sprints through the doors followed by Naima who quickly runs up and hugs Mikey close to her, “anything new?” Jason wipes a hand across his face and sighs heavily, “Mikey’s alright, a little banged up but okay, Clay’s somewhere in the hospital but I haven’t gotten around to asking, have you called the others?” Ray nods, “yeah, they’re on their way.”

“You should take Mikey home, Jason,” Naima says and just as Jason opens his mouth she interrupts, “your son needs you right now, we’ll stay here and look for Clay,” and while Jason doesn’t want to leave the hospital without knowing that Clay’s safe he knows he needs to focus on his son first and foremost. So, he closes his mouth and nods, with a grateful look towards Naima he grabs Mikey’s hand and says, “call me as soon as you find him,” and without another word he leads him out of the chaotic E.R.

****

The first thing Clay notices as he wakes up is that he’s cold. His chest is exposed and his blanket only reaches up to his waist, he goes to pull it up and finds that the action causes his body tense out of pain, a groan escapes his mouth and he immediately hears a chair drag across the floor and footsteps approach him. “Looks like goldilocks finally decided to grace us with his presence,” and Clay groans again, this time not out of pain but confusion, _what the hell is Sonny doing here? And where exactly is here?_

“You with us?” _Trent too? What’d I do this time? _

“Spenser?” Jason? _Oh fuck, Mikey. _“M-Mikey?” his voice feels dry as the Sahara and he succumbs to a coughing fit just as the name leaves his lips. As he moves with every cough he feels as if someone’s repeatedly stabbing him in the back and whimpers out of pain, “you hurting?” Trent quickly asks and before Clay can answer he’s already pressed the button to notify the nurse.

“Mikey’s fine, he’s at home resting, mom and Emma are with him,” Jason answers and Clay doesn’t think he’s ever felt so relieved before in his entire life, but the relief is short-lived as he remembers exactly who’s kid Mikey is.

“J-Jase, I-I’m sorry-” Jason holds up a hand to stop him and Clay immediately does, “you have nothing to apologize for.”

This doesn’t make any sense to Clay, he put Jason’s kid in danger so why isn’t he angry with him? “He told me what you did, he told me you saved his life, told me you covered him with your own body, so I’ll say it again, you have _nothing _to apologize for,” Clay wants to argue with him, wants to tell him that if he hadn’t agree to get waffles for lunch they’d never been at the mall and they’d never gotten blown up in the first place, but the pain from his back and neck is overwhelming him and he can’t seem to form a coherent sentence.

“You got bits of everything in your back there, little brother, some table, bit of a chair, someone’s cross necklace, ironically,” _ah, that explains the pain_ Clay thinks as he listens to Sonny’s familiar drawl, “get some rest, kid,” Jason tells him and Clay feels compelled to listen, “we’ll be here when you wake up.” The last words he hears are, “I’ll try to sneak Cerberus in,” and Clay falls asleep with a smile on his face, he’s missed that dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it or if you didn't, it helps to know what I'm doing right and wrong with my writing! <3


End file.
